A Magical No
4:35 Superdawnfan (chef) what's to come of this and who cares? those girls are just as lonely as I am! I mean uh find out sometime on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (Chef) FANTASY (STOP) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (STOP) 4:38 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Jericho: "Every day; I pray for the well-being of the world....for the light to forever shine and thy shadows consumed by the blights of holy truth and goodliness.......but alas; it is an eternal war of faith. To all my brothers and sisters and Father Tekus back home....I pray for us....I pray he guide us forever" 4:38 Superdawnfan (Ella) Oh sorrows in the tale! poor prince augustus has lost, however a prince must always face the conflicts and dragons before saving his princess. and it all leads to end in their happily ever after, yes? (Dawn) Oh Shawn what're you doing out here (Shawn) I planned a trap for the evil demon (dawn) *conf* *Sighs* what could he be doing now (shawn) I heard that if sticks are thrown at a mans face may flinch and if the stick attacks incorrectly it shall blind him leaving him to fall into my trap he'll trip over and fall into a net directly over a pit so I can cut the rope and let him fall once I catch him Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 4:48 Superdawnfan (shawn) *conf* you learn a lot from making zombie traps preparing for a zombie apocalypse you're entire life that you suddenly get embarrassed for since you realize you wasted your life on myths *goes from confident to embarrased to sad and then cries at the dissapointment his life is* (Lindsay) *Crying to self in conf* why does everyone have to leave me either I never get to see them again or they betray me I can't trust anyone can I *Continues fixing make runny up and wiping tears off pointlessly as she just cries more louder and harder* (noah) *meanwhile in cabins* Ugh I haven't gotten a good nights sleep the past few days because of that brat crying and moping about how she didn't get her way in who goes home I'm so sick of it (scott) whoa now calm down sure she might not be happy over not getting her way but she has no one else besides we need to keep her here for a while (Noah) and why? she's an annoying disgusting idiot who is so incompetent and dumb it'd be a surprise if she knew what 2+2 is (dakota) Um Ella I'm sorry you lost augustus I know what it's like to be alone (Beth) oh you two are alone in the competition (scarlett) *Whispers to beth* not now beth not yet don't wanna make things to obvious for future targets I mean it is suspicious for the biggest rivalry of last season to suddenly just be friendly towards each other (beth) *whispers back* true but it's not that sudden when our lives almost ended together (Scarlett) fair enough still can't associate too soon (Beth) agreed (Beth) actually wait Ella Dakota not worth the time right now I have something to do at my cabin uh left my retainer there yeah that's it (Ella) Oh ok then (dakota) I know what it's like to be rejected to be run and submitting to people constantly to later find out they leave you they betray you they lie and those who let you think you're there for them they try to stay away from you they pull away and replace real life affection with anything and it's just fake you remind me of a younger me one with hope and innocence but what you need is to learn to take a stand and realize not everything is your fault not everything revolves around you but you need to MAKE them love you (dakota) you need to be taught how to toughen up (dakota) how to make a stand and make your mark since I feel for you I'm lonely tooo *too (Lindsay) Can I get on this I can't believe it but beth betrayed me and now I'm miserable and alone and augustus my only real friend is gone (Ella) oh I'm sure they must have reasons for treating us the way they do (Dakota) yeah you're the doormats to them! (Ella) what are you talking about? any mistreatment I'm sure is justified (Lindsay) Yeah and beth might be mean and have replaced me but she wouldn't do that would she? 6:42 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho walked along in the woods as the fire flies and other assorted bugs of the woods followed him* "And in the paths I walk may I-" 6:43 Superdawnfan (shawn) throw the sticks! (shawn) *throws sticks in his face* BEGONE DEMON! 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho stumbles back in suprise* 6:46 Superdawnfan (Shawn) AHA *hoists up net and ties it in contraption* 6:46 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho gets sprung up in the net like a deer* 6:48 Superdawnfan (shawn) NOW *pulls out a cross* I'm not the regular type of religious person but you have convinced me demons are real so this just might work THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU (dawn) *Sighs and facepalms just appearing ashamed to be seen with shawn* (shawn) now give dawn back her soul! 6:49 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "....." *his calm mannerisms drop to pure irritation* "Child.....what in the name of evil and damnation do you speak of?!" 6:50 Superdawnfan (dawn) excuse the ignorant one he believes you have stolen my soul with the help of "Adropbillion" and are using me for some ritual 6:52 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho frowns; his right eye consumed in a blue wick of fire* *Fireflies and other Bugs surround the net* *cloaking it from view* *when they disperse; Jericho is no longer in the net* 6:53 Superdawnfan (shawn) but no you must be gone um ugh I knew christianity sucked! (shawn) I clearly should've tried to dispel him with a hindu ritual! (dawn) *sighs* um what am I even supposed to say to that 6:54 Nobody else wanted this username *suddenly' Shawn's hat caught on fire* *blue fire* 6:55 Superdawnfan (Shawn) AAHHHHHH THE DEMON has gotten to me *pulls off beanie and throws it in max's face* (max) AHHH EVIL DOESN'T CATCH FIRE IT SETS IT TAKE THIS SO I MAY LIVE (MAX) SIDEKICK I DEMAND IT ALONG WITH BEING COOLED OFF (Izzy) escope is your sidekick though I'm Izzy (dawn) *Conf* *just a sigh of disappointment* (I sure wonder why lols) (izzy) but fine if you really want me too and say please (max) EVIL DOESN'T SAY PLEASE EVIL HAS NO MANNERS! AHHH IT BURNS I'M MELTING I'M MELTING PLEASE HELP ME I BEG OF YOU (izzy) Ok *she kicks shawn up and throws him down into water* *like a football* (Izzy) and to dispose of the hats zoey you have displeased the silverware eating gods far too long! *throws hat on her* (Zoey) ahhhhhhhh what the hell you psychopath?! (izzy) you did not listen to the preaching of the silverware gods you must now perish (zoey) *throws hat back and runs into water* (Sammy) oh god this insane we need to do something! (leonard) not anymore, the hat is ashes (leonard) what we need is to make sure you're safe (leonard) if the fire spawned somewhere else or on someone else (Sammy) but I care everyone is safe (leonard) *Sighs* Sammy I promise if it's so important to you I will die to save five lives but you to stay safe (Chef) *Comes out and sprays closely to izzy for maximum impact with an oversized watergun (chef) THERE NOW EVERYONE IS SAFE 7:28 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* (Tyler) : "So I-*Confessional breaks down with static*" 7:29 Superdawnfan (chef) today's challenge is a 5-act magic show but (Chef) I want this to stand out from other magic shows so anything that's been used before or I've seen in a real one will be downgraded (chef) it will be judged on creativity (chef) effort put into it (chef) how well it succeeds (chef) ETC any questions? (chef) No? Good that's what I like to hear now each one of you plan out you're acts (Dakota) ok team any suggestions? (dawn) Jericho what order do you suggest we go in? (Shawn) are we seriously gonna trust "Scare"icho? (max) I agree he truly near killed us all and he tries to claim to not be evil there's only room for one evil and that's me and if it were to dispel of evil NO ONE DISPELLS OF ME 7:41 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "If its blessings of divine power he wants....it shall be divine acts of power he gets...." 7:43 Superdawnfan (izzy) No one dispels of me either and he clearly doesn't get the art of preach do you? (Dawn) *Conf* I'm with a psycho someone who near killed my best friend a incompetent goblin and a crazed disturbed teen (dawn) *Conf* I really don't know who to side with right now 4:55 Superdawnfan now we continue Ep 5 from the challenge sucks sully's iconic destroy your belongings thting won't fit but on the bright side so will lots of new things (STOP) RESUME (STOP) 4:56 Nobody else wanted this username ille miss Sully's destruction act) 4:58 Superdawnfan (Dakota) TYLER ELLA I ASKED IF YOU HAD SUGGESTIONS FOR OUR SKIT ORDER AND WHAT WE'LL BE DOING (dakota) actually I'll decide the order can either of you come up with acts? (Ella) uh I can um do a song and get the animals to fly me (Dakota) tyler any suggestions? 5:08 Nobody else wanted this username (Tyler) : "I-" *Camera switches to another team* 5:09 Superdawnfan (Dawn) So Jerry Shawn Izzy max we all have our acts planned what order do you think we should go in? 5:09 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "Whatever comes naturally..." 5:10 Superdawnfan (shawn) well I say save best for last (Shawn) And clearly that means Max & Izzy (max) should clearly go last as I am superior to all you bafoons! (Shawn) um but uh evil doesn't have patience? (max) Oh fair point we shall do it best to worst! that means start with me (izzy) and me (max) Oh shut it bafoon! (max) the only reason all the show isn't being done by me is because you inferiors are choosing not to let me since you're so jealous of my usefulness! (dawn) this is getting old you're need to feel superior because you never had been above people and the mistreatment and taking credit for every idea since others will submit and deal with it why you wish to take over the world to prove your above people but we aren't those people so shut it max and stop taking credit for everyones ideas and acting so higher above them (dawn) who agrees with max and who agrees with me? (Dawn) jerry shawn izzy? 5:33 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho's up and vanished from view; per usual* 5:36 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Ok so we need a great ending and beginning what do we start with? (Scott) I can think of a great act (beth) oh yes you'll take off your costume and magically make us lose great act scott (beth) too bad everyone will see it was you *blows raspberry* (Scott) what have I ever done that bad (Scarlett) & (beth) *just turn to look at each other then scott with an isn't it obvous furstrated and almost sarcastic face then both synchronizedly roll eyes* (lindsay) dang it! they're even rolling eyes together now I clearly have been replaced and no one is here *cires and runs away* (beth) lindsay wait! (noah) i prefer her to wait to stop being such a brat and crying over not getting her way in who goes hime so what she's alone get over it (Beth) of course you don't care you're used to being isolated since everyone avoids you since you're such an asshole we only abuse you so you shut the heck up! I am worried about my best friend which clearly friendship is something you know nothing about *slaps noah and runs towards lindsay (noah) wow she has problems (Scarlett) nah I agree with her *struts off* (leonard) So as an expert in this topic and theme I will go trice Zoey Sammy who do you prefer outta the two of you to go twice (Sammy) Um we'll decide as time goes on (zoey) yeah no need for it immediately *twice (chef) first act come up per team! (chef) tell me who's ready and wants to go first (Max) evil does not wait upon others evil gets its way when he gets his way prepare to be amazed as you are blinded to see things an entirely different way! (max) *pulls out a flashy device and turns on party lights accidentally shown n his own face as he complains about the pain then accidentally drops a bucket of paint on chef* (max) hehe whoopsies (chef) **angry grunt* how did you make this "trick" exactly? (max) I programmed lights to function like a tv screen and put in different settings of color blindness and contrast to make things easier to see to make it harder to see what your looking at as it flashes in your eyes while I wear the hat and attached it to a bucket backstage of paint so I can make some new designs (chef) so let me get this straight you wanted to blind me harm my property make things flashy and hurt the audiences eyes when trying to entertain (max) well when you put it like that it doesn't sound like such a good idea (chef) ugh 4/10 (chef) NEXT! (Scarlett) I got next watch as I turn Noah's regular clothing into a magnificent dress (Noah) I didn't agree to this (Scarlett) it was 4-1 get over it Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 6:31 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *activates the hacked drones from before and sets them all to a glowing pink color setting to switch to blue to green as he is lifted in the air* As you can see his clothes magically changed and were all made by me (chef) and how was this made (beth) Magic after all that was the excuse for most science in the medevil times wasn't it? (Chef) fair enough Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 6:44 Superdawnfan (chef) 8/10 funny nice catch on explanation and realistically done haven't seen a trick like it NEXT! Superdawnfan (Dakota) watch as I turn into a pony! wobblee wabba dee dee prepare to be amazed by what you see *contorts into a ball and puts on realistic looking costume excluding the pinkish purplish color* (chef) good and how'd ya do it (dakota) acrobatics and gymnastics with a skinny body makes you really flexible and professional training in acting with some special movie skills to switching and learning techniques allows you to put on things fast and make it look like a transformation (chef) normally a long explanation on a magic trick and revealing so much especially proving it was done before would REALLY lower my score but you did it in your own special dakota way and it was early on before you can see what I want in an excuse also since max was much more antagonizing I realize it takes more to upset me still creative and cool 7/10! (chef) Elven empire! (leonard) ahh so I see you are ready to be astounded by the great works of a wizard? (leonard) now watch as I send turn I send a change things a bit for there will be sparks and whoggoo moggoo hoggooo auguau *repeats this chant three times* and now a great fog has appeared and it has conjured a bird (chef) and how'd ya do this (leonard) my book of spells of course (chef) once again not revealing secrets acting as it's real am impressed not TOO cliche 7/10 (chef) Round 2! (Ella) la-la-la-la-la "now chef if you can see I can fly and these animals are helping me get by I can talk to them as you can see doing what most consider abnormal activity" (ella) *She says as birds lift her up in front of chef* (chef) let's see used to seeing you do it probably a wires trick I would say if cameras haven't spotted it before animal whispering isn't that much of magic but still medevil and abnormal them 6/10! (Ella) oh thank you *she bows and leaves stage* (shawn) watch as I pour a magnificent potion upon this animal and it will have a deadly plague *pours on hedgehog and it looks like a zombie fused with toxic waste* (chef) WOW how'd ya do that (shawn) did a few studies on zombies mixed in a few things and made it look smell and feel like a rotting corpse but don't worry no animal was harmed in making this! just a bit of it's dead mixed in with the smell and throws in green goop I found at the swamp here (chef) fair 6/10! (chef) NEXT! (sammy) watch as I get turned into a bunny! *drops smoke bomb and sammy is replaced with bunny* (chef) WOW! (zoey) used a trap door flipped it around and replaced her with bunny (chef) well similar to PP's act but done in a much different way and seems more believable so despite stealing 8/10! (chef) DRAGONS! (Scott) watch as I become one with the earth *he says careless and lifelessly as he falls off the stage to be covered in mud splattered on him from a buck above the stage and then covers self in rocks while chef is still focusing on stage before he looks and puts plants on self before chef looks* *bucket (Chef) ok and where'd he go *steps on him* (scott) OW! (chef) and I can see you though it's obvious what you done how did you do it (Scott) I placed a bucket somewhere behind stage scarlett built a contraption to pour it I jumped off stage into dirt and covered self in aspects of dirt (chef) you also made yourself obvious ruined some of the trick and got a bit of mud all over my stage but not as bad as Max but not as good as some others 5/10! (chef) now round 3! 5:42 Superdawnfan (STOP) RESUME (STOP) (Chef) So who's going up for round three? (Dakota) tyler we need you for this you're the only one not going up twice so to make it not feel repetitive you go middle time (dawn) Izzy Jericho which one of you wants to go up next? (izzy) explosivo! (dawn) um sorry explosivo would you like to go up soon? (Izzy) *nods head up and down fastly and manically* (Dawn) *Conf* Explosivo I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this (Scarlett) let's see scott and I have already done our acts who wants to go next? (lindsay) I will! I'll make this team start doing better I'll prove I'm a better friend than you scarlett! (Scarlett) *Conf* what is she even talking about (Scott) *Conf* my plans are going perfectly (chef) who's next?! (Zoey) I'll go just to get it overwith (Zoey) actually wait I need to think of something (Dawn) Um jericho I'm scared of what izzy can do can you go up next just in case what "explosivo" wants is to piss off "Cheffie" 6:18 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "His blessings guide us" 6:19 Superdawnfan (Chef) ah religion a great excuse for science in medevil times go on 6:20 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho heads up and makes a small triangular stack of sticks* *he mutters a few words before raising his arm to the sky* *a lightning bolt strikes the strikes and creates a Pale-White Fire* *he starts twitching his fingers* 6:22 Superdawnfan (chef) Oh wow well that clearly is quite the trick and I question how you got fire at such a high temperature level 6:22 Nobody else wanted this username *the fire turns to blue* *then to normal red* *and finally he closes his fist as the fire extinguishes himself* 6:24 Superdawnfan (chef) wow so I'm gonna guess that was synchronized holographics since who in the right mind believes that some floating magical man in the sky can do that type of stuff still it was well timed even if cliched due to movies better than all other performances on your team so far 7/10! 6:25 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: ".....hmph...*fireflies swarm Jericho in his typical 'cloaking vanish'* *when they stop swarming his spot; he's gone* 6:33 Superdawnfan (Zoey) watch as I make my flower melt! (zoey) *pulls flower out of her hair and starts melting in ten minutes is complete liquid (chef) whoa and how'd you do it (Zoey) I took some of the liquids here used bags for a container like a popsycle after 30 minutes they froze but not to well and replaced my real flower with that flower (Zoey) that way no one suspects a thing except sammy who I gave the original flower to (Chef) whoa better than most acts here well thought out creative and original 9/10! only reason a point is taken off is it wasn't saved for the finale (Chef) PP or DD which one of you is going next? (Lindsay) I got a trick! (Lindsay) watch as I turn this racoon into a bunny *pulls off bandana and places it over raccoon and replaces it with bunny she lets out from pulling up bandana* (chef) ok and how'd you do it (Lindsay) I found a raccoon near set and captured a bunny with my bandana hid it in my hair then I Dropped the bunny and held where raccoon obviously was (chef) ok the trick is obvious (chef) cliche and a bit hard to believe (chef) Still a trick still had some effort didn't hurt and has the slightest bit of originality so I guess 6/10! (chef) PP?! 7:07 Nobody else wanted this username (Tyler) Alright! Time to do this! *heads up* Watch this...." *he takes off his sweatband off; holdsit up so Chef sees it, holds it behind his back for a few seconds; then puts it back on* (Tyler) Annndddddd there! 7:08 Superdawnfan (chef) um what was the trick exactly? 7:08 Nobody else wanted this username (Tyler) : "My left shoe is now untied and you didn't even see me untying it" *he is correct; his left shoe IS untied* 7:10 Superdawnfan (chef) Well uh yes but what does that have to do with what it's probably just lazy tying and you can't do it without those hands so you just changed focus or never had it tied and 7:10 Nobody else wanted this username (Tyler) : "But it WAS tied when i came up here. Right? *looks to Dakota*" 7:11 Superdawnfan (Dakota) of course *says very fakely* (Chef) my argument isn't even it wasn't tied and *sighs* well lazy undone not magic and you put emphasis on the very issue so... at least you know how to distract audience and not ruin property? 5/10! (chef) and know what it is fair you tried and did do some magic but every thing else was better so uh maybe I'll add half a point since every five or below was worse and less advanced? so I guess you can make that 5.5/10 (chef) ROUND 4 (Beth) scarlett and I would like to go up first we are going to just about kill someone than use some magic to help them survive the attempt (Noah) I did NOT agree to this (Scarlett) scarlett and I agreed to it now get over it *beth (Scarlett) & (beth) *start chopping down a tree sideways and then leave it to crush noah* (beth) TIMBER! (chef) OH MY GOD! * a tree falls upon noah* (Scarlett) but as you can see *pulls him out from under tree* HE'S ALIVE! (noah) *weakly* I hate you both (chef) um wow that's quite a miraculous survival and pretty damn fun and suspenseful to watch all elements of a real magic show yet entirely original 10/10! (chef) how'd ya do it (Scarlett) we dropped a tree from a certain angle with him at just the right place where nothing too important to help him survive is unusable but still shatter quite the few bones in his body (Chef) wow uh next! (ella) watch as I the entire island rain in glitter! (ella) drops several smoke-bombs and you can hear singing* Oh animals friends you bundles of joy bring buckets from elsewhere to make chef say oh boy oh boy find a source any that you can for the island the great loving man! *sghe sings as birds find glitter in inventory and nearby places and sprinkle as much as they can so chef can it see raining glitter everywhere to his distance whether or not the entire island but still enough of all his distance of the island making it impressive and convincing* (chef) Um wow I can see glitter everywhere and explanation (ella) my animal friends helped (chef) believable for a medievil princess but where'd they get glitter to sprinkle everywhere (ella) I don't know they found it (Chef) alright fair enough 9/10 (Sammy) watch as my hair and body change color *she gets purple hair and a more brownish body to a whiter flashier appearance with a golden orangish color* Leonard and I came up with the idea to mess with the lights and set except insteada use spotlights where it'd have been obvious he shined from under the trap door placed on stage and placed at an angle you'd notice my upper body arms and face changing color not the feet what you aren't paying attention to and the rest wuld shine in the sky while reflections were too close for you to notice and we set it more to reconnecting the spotlight to several flashlights so you can see me change color and not notice anything to the side because it was different lighting but only me you paid attention too or could see in a different light literally (chef) alright cool an 8/10! EE! (izzy) watch as explosivo commits a major trick prepare to be amazed as the set dissapears! *she drops a few smoke bombs leaving everyone only able to hear cutting wires and pressing shocks to alter see the stage burst into flames* (chef) Wow so you destroyed my property a buttload of money I had to work for obviously blew it up and can't make it reappear also dissapearing act is very unoriginal and DESTROYING MY SET!? 2/10! (chef) round 5 then elimination ceremony and I think I know who's going home *glares at izzy* (chef) Now final act each of you! (Leonard) be astounded as one of you shall lose an item very soon audience to later have it reappear! (leonard) Drops a smoke bomb* *Suddenly lindsay's bandana beth's retainer and Dakota's phone are gone* but they are suddenly back *pulls retainer and bandana out of beard and phone out of hat* tada (Chef) ok make things dissapear and reappear believable except a smoke bomb is the equivalent of saying look away without saying it in a magic show and sorta cliche but unlike some people you didn't make a mess of my stage destroy anything damage property and you actually put EFFORT into your act and PERFORMED so 6/10! (Chef) NEXT! (Dakota) watch as I make the lights go on without even using the controls *she connects wires to the broken spotlights and makes it go and change color depending upon the music she plays (chef) most science in medevil times was considered magic but not entirely believable 6/10! (chef) dawn! you come up (Dawn) watch as I connect with the spirits and the forest let the spirits guide us and brings upon major wind and see as I talk to these birds tell them them to blow the harsh winds off and they do and as the trees grow as we come up and we feel the gigantic wind come *a storm appears and is blown away then suddenly dissapears as dawn appears to be flying with birds and seeing things not connected with them then is sudden;y put down* ta-da *suddenly (chef) um wow and how'd you do it (dawn) the bonds of the earth and nature guide us along with the spirits who root upon better things thank you (chef) um wow uh 10/10! (chef) BETH! (beth) uh I have a magical power to predict the future and I predict it is impossible for my team to lose even by the slightest point just any point will save us (Chef) haha very funny what's the actual magic trick wait you really can uh wow how'd ya know that?! 8/10! (beth) a good magician never reveals her secrets *Conf* I just added all the total scores in my head and saw that if I had anything not voided we'd beat WW and if we were we’d tie and we had no reason to be voided, it's math and logic not magic. 4:20 Superdawnfan (Stop) RESUME (STOP) (Max) Ah that jericho 4:20 Superdawnfan (You may speak lols) (max) his hat trick from summoning demons near killed me sidekick and as you know to protect who you serve for he is much more valubule and important you know not to let it happen again and I shall not take anything from those bafoons 4:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (what exactly is happening right now?) 4:22 Superdawnfan (dawn) Oh Jericho may I speak of an alliance to vote Max 4:22 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho mediate in prayer by himself* "Great Apostollian give us strength......strength to lift the unliftable....push the unpushable...bind the unbindable...." *he look behind him to see Dawn* Jericho: "And why have it be to take out our losses on his soul?" 4:22 Superdawnfan (Chef) and the scores are in! WW 4+6+7+2+10=29 EE 8+7+9+8+6=38 PP 6+9+5.5+7+6=33.5 DD 10+5+8+6+8=37 (chef) this means EE you won! turns out you're not the new PP (Dakota) I'm still right here! (chef) and WW looks like you'll have to send someone home for once 4:23 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *gasps* JERICHO.... Don't worry master. I'll make sure he'll never walk again. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4:25 Superdawnfan (Max) Still it turns out we must sacrifice the least evil of them all (Shawn) *runs in* WAIT what if you wanted to say upstage him after all there is not enough room for everyone to be evil on this island don't want him around (max) I suppose you have a point he has near killed me it appears what a great Idea I CAME UP WITH TO ELIMINATE HIM SO I'M THE EVIL HERE (shawn) uh yes you totally were the one to come up with it (Dawn) as he is incompetent had the second lowest score and as izzy is a threat to the island with the lowest score without one to provoke or tempt what purpose does she have in blowing up the island like she tried last time?! 4:30 Ryantprewitt (izzy) I actually tried to think of something better to blow up. :P THE MOON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4:30 Superdawnfan (dawn) Jericho tell me why prefer the hurtful by choice and those who are failsome byselves instead of a competent trustworthy team member tell me why it is so important my friend goes for you as I have listened I have spoken and had great patience however not only have you further antagonized him but you called upon your god to smite him as he was trying to protect what he cared about as you protect what you care about tell me exactly why does shawn deserve this more than Max? I still see good in you and you're lucky I have enough patience to still accept this behavior! 4:32 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "....but who said I was to vote Shawn tonight; Dawn?" 4:33 Superdawnfan (dawn) AH fair that is true just a strong feelings please do not further antagonize what needs to end and TRY to speakto him I know he's stubborn and it is hard but I am trying to make sense and resolve in peace unlike what has been done so far 4:33 Nobody else wanted this username *he smiles and laughs* Jericho: "Make no mistake; his assumption of me still affect me to an irritating degree. But I do not put such primitive feelings ahead of the will of the right at the end of the day when it matters most.....Apostollian said to not le such emtions cloud judgement of the faith and of the righteousness of your morals...." Jericho: "I speak the words; but he does not listen to them" 4:34 Superdawnfan (dawn) I must say I am so far concerned and a peace speaker I understand you try to talk but please just the stunt you pulled today farly makes me worry 4:35 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "And so into my words I figured perhaps divine intervention could show him the way....perhaps too ham-fisted....but the past is past. What I can only control is the present" 4:35 Superdawnfan (dawn) especially if shawn was too find a crucial piece of info that'd mislead him to believe by what consequences have been brought upon him (dawn) fair (dawn) I will not speak with anger any further since you're taking this pretty reasonably (dawn) not as the petty reaction I suspected 4:36 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "The words of religion being words of deaf unreasonabality is....a common misconception...one I wish to dispel one day with his light" 4:37 Superdawnfan (Stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (Stop) (stop) THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY STARTS NOW (Stop) (Chef) you have all cast your votes the first person safe is (chef) Dawn! (Dawn) alrighty (chef) the next person safe is Shawn! (Shawn) take that Scarycho! (chef) *grunts and looks unhappy to say this* Izzy 4:42 Ryantprewitt (izzy) YAY! (izzy) HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4:43 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho calmly held his candle without a fuss or worry* 4:44 Superdawnfan (chef) max you're an incompetent little kid who never grew up and can't stand being told no and treats yourself as above everyone (max) SILENCE BAFOON (Chef) jericho you foolishly smited someone set their hat on fire near killed someone and according to certain voters you're "too evil" and there's not enough room to steal their "Evil places" (dawn) gee I wonder who *Rolls eyes* (chef) and let's see (chef) one vote for Max (chef) one for Jericho (chef) another one for max and one for "Scare"icho Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 4:45 Superdawnfan (chef) and the final vote is for.... (chef) JERICHO max you're safe! (max) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Dawn) Oh no no no (dawn) Shawn why'd you do this?! (shawn) he set my hat on fire near killed me and is a creepy 30 yr old hanging around my best friend and has only shown to be as satanic as I say he is (dawn) No he has another side he never hurt me I I 4:47 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "....and so it as upon his will I leave....may it be so........and may he give you all strength to lead......even you; young Shawn...." 4:47 Superdawnfan (dawn) but but but 4:47 Nobody else wanted this username *he stood up and spread his arms out in a embracing style* *the fireflies swarmed him* *once they left; he had vanished* 4:48 Superdawnfan (Shawn) what the!? (chef) well he is dawn's uncle it's no surprise he works in mysterious ways (shawn) what the?! (shawn) fuck wow I'm so sorry dawn I didn't mean (chef) *chuckles and leaves to dock for outro* how long will that mess with his head? how will dawn's feelings be affected? will WW have a bad time now that half of it are ppl who piss me off who are only good for throwing sporks *under breath* probably (chef) How will Dakota's training to be the least bit aggressive for Ella and Linds will they take any effect *mutters* probably not How will Ella and Lindsay continue to be affected by the loss of Augustus will PP ever stop being made fun of? will Tyler ever be of any worth or stand up to dakota? Will beth and linds have a far too damaged friendship to repair? how will the Scott and Scar fare in pulling them apart? what the hell is noah up too? will EE ever learn to be less selfish and of value to a greater extent and will Zoey's mental health repair like Leonard and Sammy's relationship? will the relationship stay repaired for long? Who even cares? (Chef) all to be found out next time on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY (Stop) this episode has ended (Stop)